Love Letters
by Swato
Summary: Merlin est en voyage, Arthur et lui correspondent. Merthur.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Merthur

**Disclaimer:** Merlin et Arthur et l'univers de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas... Bon dieu ce que j'aimerais pourtant ^^"

**Note:** Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cher Arthur,

.

Je suis loin de Camelot et pourtant je

suis sûr et certain que Gwen

ne cesse de penser à vous.

Je me porte bien et je peux vous dire que

si vous aimez toujours aussi passionnément

votre peuple, vous trouverez un allié indéfectible en

ma personne, je me trouve dans l'obligation de

prolonger mon absence de quelque jours mais peux

vous révéler que vous avez pris possession

d'une partie des terres de Camlann et bientôt du reste, je l'espère

de tout mon être. Je ne saurais

dire si Gaius est impatient de me revoir, bien qu'il doit

attendre le jour de mon retour.

.

**Votre loyal serviteur,**

**Merlin**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cher Merlin,

.

Ton message m'est bien parvenu. Je me fiche totalement de ton

absence, la seule chose que tu dois savoir

est que tes corvées attendent impatiemment ton retour, je trouve

intolérable de faire attendre le seau et la serpillère, s'il faut que tu

rentres, c'est uniquement pour pouvoir les retrouver le plus

vite possible.

.

**Arthur Pendragon, Roi de Camelot.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**J'espère que ces lettres vous ont plu, si vous n'avez pas compris la teneur de cet échange: **

**Lisez la lettre de Merlin: une ligne sur deux. **

**Lisez la lettre d'Arthur: Juste le premier mot de chaque phrase.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Merthur

**Disclaimer:** Merlin et Arthur et l'univers de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas... Bon dieu ce que j'aimerais pourtant ^^"

**Note:** Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cher Arthur,

.

Vos sarcasmes habituels ne m'avaient pas réellement manqué, même si je dois avouer que cet

outrage est particulièrement plaisant, qu'il soit écrit ou oral. Il ne faut pas trop vous y habituez,

un jour viendra où vos rétorques ne feront plus effet sur votre serviteur, vous

serez alors obligé d'innover un peu pour me surprendre. Je crains que mon absence ne dure un

moment, une minute passe pour une heure dans ces bois. Je regrette de ne pas avoir Lancelot ou

Elyan pour m'accompagner, Gwaine et son bavardage incessant me torture au plus haut point. Je

me languis du château et de sa chaleur, Gaius me manque également. Pourriez-vous lui dire que son

apprentis ne l'a guère oublié ? Ces contrées obscures requièrent tout mes pouvoirs, je

ne saurais dire si nous parviendrons à récupérer la relique magique que nous cherchons.

Quant à vous, Roi Arthur, j'ose espérer que vous maintenez en état le royaume de Camelot,

un sorcier tel que moi a besoin d'une maison où retourner. Ne m'oubliez pas en mon absence, il serait,

en effet, fort regrettable que vous appreniez à vous débrouillez sans mon aide. N'y voyez pas là un excès de

zèle mais bien une expression de l'amitié profonde qui nous lie et qui nous a vu murir tout les deux.

.

**Votre dévoué serviteur,**

**Merlin**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cher Merlin,

.

Un idiot comme toi devrait s'accommoder de mes rétorques et de mes sarcasmes. J'ai

derrière moi une lignée de rois bien plus étendue que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Je n'ai nul besoin

de t'entendre jacasser sur les chevaliers qui t'accompagnent. Tu devras te faire aux bavardages de

Gwaine comme je m'habitue à l'esprit noble et courageux de Lancelot. Je me demande comment ils te

supportent de leurs cotés. Gwaine et Perceval sont précieux, même un homme aveugle pourrait le voir.

J'espère que votre voyage rencontreras le moins d'embuches possible, je ne voudrais pas que ta

pauvre tête de linotte en pâtisse, il semblerait que nous ayons besoin d'un sorcier pour sauver notre peau

de temps en temps. Gwen m'a chargé de te dire de "revenir entier" à Camelot. Elle brûle

un cierge tout les soirs pour votre bonne fortune et pour que vous rentriez bientôt. Il est clair dans

la tête de chacun de nos amis que votre quête sera couronnée de gloire. Cependant, de mon

coté... Je ne peux m'empêcher de croire qu'avec un serviteur comme toi, aussi simple d'esprit,

une mission peut basculer, se révéler être un fiasco ou dévoiler une machination machiavélique ! Mais

j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour que son

exécution soit parfaite. Gaius te fait dire qu'il n'a jamais oublié son apprenti et que ce dernier doit se souvenir

de toujours garder la tête haute. Je pense que nous sommes prêts à tout pour que le passé douloureux s'efface...

.

**Ton roi, Arthur Pendragon.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**^^ Salut ! Si vous n'avez pas compris la teneur de cet échange: **

**Lisez la lettre de Merlin: la première lettre des premiers mots de chaque phrases. **

**Lisez la lettre d'Arthur: Juste le dernier mot de chaque phrase.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Merthur

**Disclaimer:** Merlin et Arthur et l'univers de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas... Bon dieu ce que j'aimerais pourtant ^^"

**Note:** Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cher Arthur,

.

Avec grand malheur, j'ai peur d'oublier

la magnifique Camelot, les traits de votre

figure royale et abrutie, visage

de ce royaume que j'aime, je rentrerais

la tête haute et, dans une dizaine de jour

les fanions rouges se lèveront, il me tarde de vous

taquiner. Ainsi, les mêmes idées nous pourront, embrasser.

.

**Votre serviteur,**

**Merlin**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cher Merlin,

.

Je recueille tes missives avec perplexité,

sentiments ne riment pas avec Merlin, c'est

avec une grande déception que je te fait part de la

tendresse que te portent les gens de Camelot,

et te les transmet bien à contrecœur.

Rends cette loyauté du mieux que tu pourras,

avec sincérité, amour et honneur.

.

**Ton roi, Arthur Pendragon.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**^^ Salut ! J'essaye de varier les missives, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ! Si vous n'avez pas compris la teneur de cet échange: **

**Lisez la lettre de Merlin: juste la partie gauche, après la virgule. **

**Lisez la lettre d'Arthur: un peu plus compliqué, il faut regarder la partie droite, elle fonctionne en rythme 3,1,3,1... C'est à dire que vous prenez les trois premiers mots de la première phrase, puis le premier mot de la deuxième, les trois premiers de la troisième, le premier de la quatrième... ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin ^^  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Merthur

**Disclaimer:** Merlin et Arthur et l'univers de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas... Bon dieu ce que j'aimerais pourtant ^^"

**Note:** Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cher Arthur,

.

Votre dernière lettre m'a laissé penser que vous étiez aussi

arrogant qu'autrefois. Gwaine aime ma cuisine, je le pense autant

épris de moi que l'est le peuple de Camelot, sinon plus. Je meurs d'envie

de retrouver mon mentor et le reste des chevaliers. Je ne suis pas pressé

de vous revoir et espère vous trouver aussi impatient

à en découdre que vous semblez l'être. Désolé, c'est plus fort

que moi. Je serais bientôt aux portes de

Camelot. J'avoue ne pas avoir hâte de revoir l'état de

votre appartement, et surtout pas pour y faire le ménage.

.

**Votre valet,**

**Merlin**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cher Merlin,

.

Je ne me laisserais pas accuser d'un tel laxisme ! Fais attention, je ne suis pas de ceux qui tendent l'

autre joue. Il se pourrait que tu te vois accueillir à Camelot avec un allé simple dans les donjons

et pas à la taverne ! Voilà plus d'un mois que tu es parti, les écuries auraient besoin d'être récurées.

Et avec ce temps humide, mes bottes auraient également bien besoin que tu viennes les nettoyer. Après

tout, le temps perdu peut se rattraper, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je suis certain qu'avec ses avertissements, tu consentiras à un cessé

le feu concernant tes répliques cinglantes. Il ne faudrait pas que tu oublies que je suis ton roi.

.

**Ton roi, Arthur Pendragon.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Hello ! Si vous n'avez pas compris la teneur de cet échange: **

**Lisez la lettre de Merlin: Une ligne sur deux **

**Lisez la lettre d'Arthur: Le deuxième mot de chaque ligne.  
><strong>


End file.
